An essential semiconductor device is semiconductor memory, such as a random access memory (RAM) device. A RAM allows a memory circuit to execute both read and write operations on its memory cells. Typical examples of RAM devices include dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and static random access memory (SRAM).
Another form of memory is the content addressable memory (CAM) device. A conventional CAM is viewed as a static storage device constructed of modified RAM cells. A CAM is a memory device that accelerates any application requiring fast searches of a database, list, or pattern, such as in database machines, image or voice recognition, or computer and communication networks. CAMs provide benefits over other memory search algorithms by simultaneously comparing the desired information (i.e., data in the comparand register) against the entire list of pre-stored entries. As a result of their unique searching algorithm, CAM devices are frequently employed in network equipment, particularly routers and switches, computer systems and other devices that require rapid content searching.
In order to perform a memory search in the above-identified manner, CAMs are organized differently than other memory devices (e.g., DRAM and SRAM). For example, data is stored in a RAM in a particular location, called an address. During a memory access of a typical CAM, the user supplies an address and reads into or gets back the data at the specified address. In a CAM, however, data is stored in locations in a somewhat random fashion. The locations can be selected by an address bus, or the data can be written into the first empty memory location. Every location has at least one status bit that keep track of whether the location is storing valid information in it or is empty and available for writing.
CAMs are often used to hold routing tables for data networks. Some of these tables are “learned” from the data passing through the network. Other tables, however, are fixed tables that are loaded into the CAM by a system controller. These fixed tables reside in the CAM for a relatively long period of time.
Once information is stored in a memory location, it is found by comparing every bit in the memory with data in a comparand register. When the content stored in the CAM memory location does not match the data in the comparand register, a local match detection circuit returns a no match indication. When the content stored in the CAM memory location matches the data in the comparand register, the local match detection circuit returns a match indication. If one or more local match detect circuits return a match indication, the CAM device returns a “match” indication. Otherwise, the CAM device returns a “no-match” indication. In addition, the CAM may return the identification of the address location in which the desired data is stored or one of such addresses, if more than one address contained matching data. Thus, with a CAM, the user supplies the data and gets back the address if there is a match found in memory.
In a conventional CAM, each bit in a word/memory storage location includes a comparator, which is used to compare that bit with the corresponding bit in the comparand register. This match circuitry is costly to implement and increases the overall size of CAM devices.